Rave Stones
The , otherwise known as the Holy Bring (Stones of Light in the English anime), is the only object powerful enough to defeat the Dark Brings. Description The primary form of the Rave Stone is reminiscent of a miniature sword. It is small enough to fit in the palm and is blue in color. Embedded on the cross-guard is a round stone bearing a cross. History The Rave Stone was created by Resha Valentine with her born magic, Etherion as the primary and sole means of destroying the Dark Brings. In the final battle against the Mother Dark Bring, Shiba Roses and the Rave's bearer, Plue employed it against the Sinclaire, but was unable to destroy the Dark Bring entirely and ended up invoking the legendary Overdrive, an explosion that wiped out a tenth of the world.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 43 - 44 Plue had sensed the explosion and sacrificed himself in order to protect his master. The impact of the eruption had been powerful enough to split the Rave into five pieces, scattering them and Plue's body across the world.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 45 - 46 Rave Stones The Rave Stones or Holy Bring are 5 mystical stones with holy powers created by Resha Valentine, using the immense power of Etherion, to battle the evil powers of Dark Bring. The Rave Stone's name was based upon the first and last letters of its creator's names: R'esh'a V'alentin'e. Rave was meant for only one person to use, the Rave Master. Only the power that created it can fuse it together, thus unfolding its true purpose. One of Haru's special powers is the ability to use Rave. Its main piece connects to 1st form "Eisenmeteor", which is the sword's default form of the Decaforce Sword, Ten Commandments, which he received from Shiba after learning that he was the new Rave Master. The Decaforce Sword were created and formed by Galein Musica, storing each form within Rave's memory, as he forged the next. but being that Galein Musica couldn't use Rave, he was highly irresponsible about it. *The Main Piece of Rave is the sword stone and it is the first piece discovered in the story. It has no formal name, and it powers up the Rave Master by giving superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance, and durability. Given enough time, it's possible that it can enhance these abilities even further as after months of being the Rave Master, Haru managed to defeat 1000 or more demons in one battle. When Haru punches while holding the main piece in his fist, it can cause explosions on impact. *The Rave of Knowledge provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover the simple path. It also allows him to know, summon and use the 10 forms of the Ten Commandments. *The Rave of Combat not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and Plue to project forcefields. This Rave is said to be Plue's exclusive Rave. *The Rave of Destiny allows Haru to speak with the prophet Saga Pendragon. *The Rave of Truth speaks the truth; it revealed that Haru, up till Chapter 238, was not the true Rave Master. This led to a dramatic duel with the previous Rave Master, Shiba. References Category:Rave Master Category:Rave Stones